Harry en Cendrillon
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: "Le compte de Cendrillon Classique" Harry comme chaque dimanche va au marché pour les repas de la semaine. Seulement il percute quelqu'un... Le prince qui doit bientôt se marier. HP/SS (Lemon)
1. Harry Potter

**Titre :** Harry en cendrillon

 **Résumé :** "Le compte de Cendrillon Classique" Harry comme chaque dimanche va au marché pour les repas de la semaine. Seulement il percute quelqu'un... Le prince qui doit bientôt se marier.

 **Genre :** Romance/Aventure

 **Message :** Cette fiction est un défi venant de Rozenn2356 et ma bêta est en vacances.

 **Le défi :** Je propose à une personne le défis suivant: réécrire l'histoire de Cendrillon(le classique) mais il faut l'adapter à Poudlard. Je préviens, je veux pas un truc à la Pouffsouffle(fleur bleu), mais pas également une boucherie(plein de sang). Il faut que le prince et la princesse se détestent cordialement au début(comme d'hab). La distribution des rôles: -la méchante famille: les Dursley(il maltraite la princesse) -la bonne fée/marraine: Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger(ils vont tout faire pour mettre la princesse et avec le prince) -le prince: Severus Snape(Vampire, qui a fait voeux de ne pas prendre de Calice. Mais qui finira par en en prendre un, Harry) -la princesse: Harry Potter(qui finira Calice,et/ou ange) -les jaloux: Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini(ils voyent d'un mauvais oeil la relation de Draco et Hermione. Ils finiront ensemble RW/BZ) Toute l'histoire se passe de l'été des 17 ans de Harry à l'époque que vous voulez. Par contre je veux un bal(peut-être masqué ou déguiser ou ce que vous voulez), mais je veux pas de pantouffle de verre ou de téléphone portable qui tombe à minuit. Si vous voulez mettre Voldy en plus dans les participents vous pouvez.

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Harry Potter**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je possède des cheveux noirs et désordonnés ainsi que des yeux verts brillants d'intelligence et de malice. Je possède un visage fin et ovale. J'ai également des lèvres pulpeuses en forme de coeur. Je ne suis pas grand mais pas petit pour autant. Aujourd'hui, je fais le ménage dans la demeure des Dusley. Il y a Vernon, mon oncle, Pétunia, ma tante, trois fils : Ronald, Blaise et Dudley, mes cousins dont Ron et Blaise ont été adopté car Pétunia ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Je suis devenu un peu l'homme de ménage depuis que j'ai 1 an car mes parents, James et Lily Potter anciennement Évans, sont mort à cause d'un accident en carrosse. Ce qui me reste de ma famille me déteste pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le soleil se lève tôt ce matin me réveillant. Je lâche un soupir de dépit car je veux continuer à dormir encore un peu. Malheureusement pour moi, mes cousins ne semblent pas d'accord non plus avec le fait que je dorme plus longtemps. Je me lève avec les cheveux en pétard et les yeux émeraude fatigués. Les coups sur la porte s'intensifient en fréquence et en force. Je prends un pantalon trop grand pour moi et ajoute une ficelle pour le tenir autour de ma taille fine, un t-shirt bleu foncé trop grand également et des chaussures vieilles qui datent. J'ouvre la porte dévoilant trois jeunes hommes de 17 ans en colère. Ronald Dursley a des cheveux roux qui lui arrive aux épaules, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, quand il est gêné, son visage tourne au rouge, le roux a les yeux bleus qui s'assombrissent quand Ron est en colère, un nez long, est très grand et mince, avec de grandes mains et de grands pieds. Son deuxième frère, Blaise Dursley est un jeune homme noir avec des yeux en forme d'amande et il possède un charisme impressionnant. Son dernier frère, Dudley Dursley ressemble beaucoup à son père, Vernon Dursley. Il a une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, des petits yeux humides et d'épais cheveux blonds. Dudley est à peu près quatre fois plus gros que moi et je trouve qu'il ressemble à un "cochon avec une perruque".

\- Alors cousin ! Tu attends quoi ? Tu crois que le linge va se laver tout seul ? Interroge Ronald en me fixant d'un regard bleu.

\- Je viens juste de me lever, j'annonce en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Justement ! C'est ça le problème ! Tu ne te lève pas assez tôt pour faire tout le travail dans ce manoir, réplique Blaise en croisant ses bras musclés sur son torse.

\- Je fais ce que je peux et si cela ne vous va pas faite le vous même, je répond d'une voix en colère en essayant de fermer la porte au nez à ses cousins.

Le pied de Blaise empêche la porte qui tient par miracle de se fermer. Mes cousins rentrent dans la pièce et Dudley ferme la vielle porte en bois derrière lui d'un simple coup de talon. Je commence à reculer en les voyant approcher, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Le cochon sur patte avec une perruque me tient un bras et le roux me tient l'autre pendant que Blaise se met devant moi.

\- Pour qui tu te prends Potter ? Tu es qu'un stupide garçon médiocre qui sait faire que du ménage et qui ne mérite pas de vivre après tout… C'est pour toi que tes parents sont morts, ajoute sournoisement le noir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux sous la culpabilité. Mes parents sont venus me chercher chez mon parrain, Sirius Black, seulement pendant qu'ils ont passé le pont, les roux du carrosse ont cassé et ce qui reste du transport a fini dans l'eau avec mes parents qui n'ont pas appris à nager.

Je reviens au présent en lançant un regard noir à ses cousins qui rigolent devant ma tactique d'intimidation. Blaise avance doucement vers moi et me donne un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire la rendant douloureuse. Le noir enchaîne les coups dans mon ventre sous les rires de Ron et Dudley. J'observe la main noire de l'idiot qui me sert de cousin aller dans la poche de son pantalon pour prendre sa baguette magique. Je bloque mon souffle de douleur quand le noir me lance plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur un homme grand et massif, qui n'a pratiquement pas de cou et possède une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire et il a des cheveux bruns séparés par une raie bien nette. Son oncle promène d'abord ses yeux dans toute la chambre avant de voir ses enfants. Vernon va vers ses fils et leur lance un regard noir alors que son visage devient peu à peu rouge vif.

\- Les enfants ! Ça suffit ! Qui nettoiera le manoir si vous le blessé trop ? Vous peu-être ? Hurle mon oncle en mettant une claque derrière la tête des gamins.

\- Pardon père, s'excusent mes cousins alors que je tente de cacher mon sourire.

\- Arrête de sourire garçon insolent ! Pour la peine du nettoiera le parquet de tout le manoir sans magie seulement une brosse à dents et du produit ! Et n'oublie pas d'aller au marché pour notre déjeuner car en plus il y a le prince Snape qui vient déjeuner chez nous avec le roi et la reine, annonce oncle Vernon en me regardant de haut.

Je me redresse quand mes cousins et mon oncle quittent la pièce après un regard promettant mille vengeances venant des autres enfants. J'avance à mon tour vers la porte pour aller prendre les galions pour le marché. En arrivant vers le séjour où il y a une table en chêne, mon oncle attend avec la bourse dans les mains. En entendant le bruit des pas, il lève des yeux froids vers moi.

\- J'ai failli attendre, grogne Vernon, je te préviens si j'apprends d'une quelconque manière que tu as gardé la monnaie en revenant du marché, tu auras le droit à deux doloris d'une minute, compris ? Interroge son oncle en le menaçant de sa baguette magique.

\- Oui mon oncle, je réponds en baissant la tête vers le plancher.

\- Bien... J'ai noté la liste de ce dont tu as besoin sur le parchemin, annonce l'homme sans cou. Va-t'en.

\- Mon oncle ? Est-ce que je peux emprunter un cheval de votre écurie ? Je questionne d'une voix tendue.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu as des jambes, non ? Répond simplement mon oncle avant de partir me laissant soupirer.

Je sors en colère contre la terre entière. Pourquoi donc j'ai eu une famille aussi méchante ? La mal chance ? Non, cela doit être pire que ça. Je me mets à marcher vers la place qui est à 30-35 minutes. Sur le chemin, je croise des vendeurs d'esclaves et je me dis que cela pourrait être moi dans cette cage avec des chaînes bloquant mes pouvoirs magiques. Une personne âgée particulièrement abîmée me regarde avec des yeux humides comme pour m'implorer de le délivrer de cette prison de fer, seulement je ne peux pas risquer de déshonorer ma famille. Je me rapproche de plus en plus prés du marché, les discussions me viennent aux oreilles. Finalement, je passe entre les premiers stands où ils vendent des poulets, moutons et autres bêtes. Je sors le parchemin où il y a une écriture noire.

 _Un poulet_

 _Des oranges_

 _Un cochon_

 _Des haricots verts_

 _Ne soit pas en retard espèce d'insolent !_

Je me retourne pour faire demi-tour pour prendre un poulet et un cochon seulement je percute quelqu'un.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Grogne une voix froide.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. Severus Snape

**Titre :** Harry en cendrillon

 **Résumé :** "Le compte de Cendrillon Classique" Harry comme chaque dimanche va au marché pour les repas de la semaine. Seulement il percute quelqu'un... Le prince qui doit bientôt se marier.

 **Genre :** Romance/Aventure

 **Message :** Cette fiction est un défi venant de Rozenn2356 et ma bêta est en vacances.

 **Le défi :** Je propose à une personne le défis suivant: réécrire l'histoire de Cendrillon(le classique) mais il faut l'adapter à Poudlard. Je préviens, je veux pas un truc à la Pouffsouffle(fleur bleu), mais pas également une boucherie(plein de sang). Il faut que le prince et la princesse se détestent cordialement au début(comme d'hab). La distribution des rôles: -la méchante famille: les Dursley(il maltraite la princesse) -la bonne fée/marraine: Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger(ils vont tout faire pour mettre la princesse et avec le prince) -le prince: Severus Snape(Vampire, qui a fait voeux de ne pas prendre de Calice. Mais qui finira par en en prendre un, Harry) -la princesse: Harry Potter(qui finira Calice,et/ou ange) -les jaloux: Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini(ils voyent d'un mauvais oeil la relation de Draco et Hermione. Ils finiront ensemble RW/BZ) Toute l'histoire se passe de l'été des 17 ans de Harry à l'époque que vous voulez. Par contre je veux un bal(peut-être masqué ou déguiser ou ce que vous voulez), mais je veux pas de pantouffle de verre ou de téléphone portable qui tombe à minuit. Si vous voulez mettre Voldy en plus dans les participents vous pouvez.

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Severus Snape**

Je m'appelle Severus Tobias Snape, je possède des cheveux noirs, lisses et gras en apparence, mes cheveux tombent en rideau sur mon visage pâle et j'ai des traits durs. Je possède des yeux noirs profonds et froids mais dedans il y a des lueurs montrant mon intelligence et mon courage. J'ai également des lèvres fines qui deviennent inexistantes quand je suis dans une colère noire. Je possède aussi des sourcils souples qui illustrent plus mes émotions que mon visage fermé. Je suis très froid, solitaire, calculateur, sarcastique voire moqueur et surtout amer en vers les personnes qui m'entourent seulement je peux également être gentil, drôle et généreux avec les personnes que j'aime. Je n'ai que très peu d'amis à cause de mon caractère mais j'en ai quand même un peu, comme Lucius Mafloy, sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy et son fils, Draco Malefoy qui est mon filleul. Je porte souvent des robes et capes noires, au départ ils ont servi à impressionner les personnes autour de moi puis c'est devenu un quotidien mais cela sert aussi à cacher des cicatrices présentes à cause de la guerre contre le roi du royaume voisin Lord Voldemort mais aussi les cicatrices faites par ton propre père. Je suis le Prince Snape, fils de Tobias Snape et Eileen Snape anciennement Prince.

Le soleil monte dans le ciel et ses rayons passent à travers les rideaux me faisant grogner. Note à moi-même : dire à mère que les rideaux ne sont pas assez épais. Je me tourne de l'autre côté avec l'espoir d'échapper aux rayons lumineux qui sont braqués sur moi. Je remets mes couvertures sur moi et l'oreiller sur ma tête. J'entends quelqu'un toquer timidement à la porte massive me faisant de nouveau grogner en me disant que c'est une conspiration contre mon bien-être et mon sommeil. J'enlève donc l'oreiller en velours pour entendre ce que ma servante me dit. Sa voix devient un murmure à travers la porte.

\- Prince Snape ? La reine et le roi, vous attendent pour le petit déjeuner avec la famille Mafloy, annonce la servante de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- Dis leur que j'arrive Ynès, je signale en gardant obstinément les yeux fermés.  
\- N'avez vous pas besoin d'aide pour vous vêtir convenablement sir ? Interroge anxieusement la domestique.  
\- Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, merci, je réponds froidement et sarcastiquement faisant fuir son idiote de servante.

J'ouvre mes yeux fatigués et je me lève pour une nouvelle journée. Je place devant le miroir pour voir toutes mes cicatrices. Chaque matin, j'espère qu'elles ont disparu de ma peau seulement à chaque fois je suis déçu. Je m'habille toujours avec une de mes robes prés du corps et une de mes capes noires me donnant un air sévère. Je me brosse les cheveux sans prendre la peine de les laver, après tout, cela ne fait que deux jours que j'ai lavé mes cheveux. Je me lance un sort pour faire croire que mes cheveux noirs sont plus propres et frais qu'ils en ont l'air. Je me brosse les dents et je me dirige vers la porte pour rejoindre mes parents et mes amis.

J'ouvre la porte pour voir deux gardes qui surveillent mes appartements, je passe devant eux sans prendre la peine de leur dire bonjour. Les couloirs en pierre défilent sous mes pieds. Finalement, j'arrive rapidement devant la salle du trône grâce à ma vitesse vampirique. Les gardes présents de chaque côté des grandes portes les ouvrent pour me laisser entrer dans la grande pièce. Je rentre dans la pièce pour apercevoir la famille Malefoy au complet. Lucius Malefoy, le Lord de cette grande famille de sang-Pur, a des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds presque blanc. Sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy anciennement Black est une femme de grande taille, mince, jolie avec des yeux bleu clair, des cheveux longs et blonds et une voix froide, toutefois, sa beauté est gâchée par son expression lorsqu'elle est avec des gens qu'elle considère comme inférieurs : celle d'une personne reniflant une bouse. Leur fils, Draco Malefoy parle souvent d'une voix traînante, il a les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tout comme son père, caractéristique de la famille Malefoy, un teint très pâle, les yeux gris métallisé et un nez en pointe. Mon père, je lui ressemble énormément, je possède le même air froid et les yeux sombres. Quant à ma mère, elle est une femme mince, au visage cireux et à l'air revêche. Je lui ressemble beaucoup également.

\- Mon très chère fils… Tu t'es fais désiré, grogne Tobias en mangeant.

\- Je suis désolé père, je m'excuse en espérant qu'il m'oublie.

\- J'espère bien que tu es désolé fils, vient donc saluer nos invités, ordonne mon père.

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner mon père fait des sous-entendus pour me critiquer. Draco me parle de ses études de potion en me disant que quand il aura fini, le blond deviendra maître de potion ou alors médicomage. Lucius me parle de ses comptes et de ses nouvelles terres sous mon regard neutre alors qu'intérieurement je soupir, j'ai toujours détesté l'économie. J'observe Narcissa qui parle avec ma mère certainement de chiffon. Je baisse mes yeux vers son ventre arrondi, elle est enceinte de jumelles et Lucius est ravi.

\- Fils… Aujourd'hui tu sortiras avec tes hommes pour aller au marché, plusieurs paysans disent qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vole leur marchandise, annonce mon père en braquant son regard sombre dans le mien.

\- Bien sur père, je le ferais, je répond en hochant la tête avant de continuer mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu y va directement après avoir finit de manger, exige mon père en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

\- Évidemment père.

Je finis rapidement de manger pour quitter la table. Draco veut m'accompagner, je demande à mon père l'autorisation et il accepte froidement. Un petit sourire apparaît sur le gamin blond de 17 ans. Je me lève et je sors de la pièce suivit par mon filleul. J'exige à des gardes qu'ils aillent me chercher Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Le garde hoche la tête et va les chercher au pas de course. Je sors du château avec Draco. Rapidement ses deux chevaliers arrivent vers lui.

\- Sir ? Vous nous avez fait appeler ? Interroge Sirius en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

\- Oui en effet. Le roi veut qu'on surveille le marché apparemment il y a un voleur là-bas, j'annonce de ma voix froide habituel.

\- Bien sir, disent les deux hommes d'une voix neutre avant de me suivre vers le marché.

Pendant une heure, le prince et ses hommes surveillent les différents stands et les paysans, nobles et autres peuplant le marché. Un jeune qui ressemble étrangement à son ennemie d'enfance se trouve juste devant moi mais de dos, mais quand le gamin se tourne vers moi sans me voir j'ai le temps d'apercevoir des yeux verts émeraude, des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui sont en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front avant qu'il me percute de plein fouet.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Je grogne d'une voix froide alors que Sirius Black écarquille les yeux en voyant le gamin.

\- Harry ? murmure le cousin de Narcissa en observant la tenue de son filleule.

\- Excusez moi je vous avez pas vu, s'excuse le jeune homme en me regardant.

\- La prochaine fois faite attention, je ne serais aussi clément, je dis en l'observant de haut.

\- Je me suis déjà excusez et puis vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton, grogne le brun en face de moi me faisant écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Je l'interroge de ma froide.

\- Un homme idiot et arrogant, propose le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes alors que Draco retient un petit rire.

\- Non, je suis le prince Snape, j'annonce pressé de voir son expression…. Qui ne change pas.

\- Alors c'est encore pire, dit le jeune homme du nom de Harry d'après Sirius avant de continuer ses courses sous mon regard glacial.

\- Vous ne voulez pas le mettre au cachot sire ? Interroge Remus sous le regard noir de Sirius.

\- Non… Mais je veux tout savoir sur lui, est-ce que c'est claire ? Je questionne en tournant mon regard vers mes hommes.

\- Bien sur Sir.

Pendant tout le chemin j'insulte en murmurant l'idiot brun aux yeux verts sous le regard moqueur et conspirateur de mon filleul.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
